jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Quest: The Burning Town
The quest called "The Burning Town" is part of the main plot progression of Chapter 1. It is the last of the three main quests in that part of the game, and is automatically obtained once players have completed The Search for Dawn Star. Walkthrough Before his death, Gao the Lesser implied that Two Rivers was under threat. Upon leaving the cave in which the confrontation takes place, the party will notice a large group of flyers passing overhead in the direction of Two Rivers. Using the Amber Mosquito flyer left by Gao, the party returns to the village, having to fight through various enemy flyers on the way — some of which, Sagacious Zu notes, are designed to drop explosives. The village of Two Rivers is clearly seen to be under attack, with most of it now on fire. Players must make their way from the beach, where the flyer lands, to the school itself. They will be accompanied by either Dawn Star or Sagacious Zu, with the other heading off alone in the expectation of meeting up at the school. Many routes are blocked off by extensive damage — the player is left with a linear path forward. Upon reaching the market square, where Merchant Fen Do was once found, players see two of Gao's mercenaries defeating an unnamed student. When the player arrives, the mercenaries attack. After they have been defeated, players can move on into the school proper. Near the school gates, the player will see Kia Min fighting two more mercenaries, with a group of villagers behind her. She can either win or lose the fight, depending on how players resolved Kia Min's quest — if players tricked her into a contest before her wound was properly healed, she will be too injured to fight properly, and will be killed. If she survives, however, she will lead the villagers to safety while leaving the main school compound to the player. In the school's sparring ring, players see another student being killed. Gao's lieutenant, dismissive of the player, orders his subordinates to fight. After players have defeated them, the lieutenant enters the fight himself. Once all of Gao's mercenaries have been killed, Jing Woo appears, seriously wounded. Before his death, he describes the attack to Dawn Star, saying that Gao's mercenaries were not the ones who led the initial attack — before that, there were people similar to the assassin encountered on the beach. Sagacious Zu will identify them as Lotus Assassins, and their leader as Death's Hand. According to Jing Woo, Master Li surrendered at the start of the attack, apparently in the hope of sparing the students — Zu, when told that Li claimed to be the Emperor's brother, does not believe it, saying that the Glorious Strategist would not make a mistake like that. Zu also reveals the source of his knowledge of the Assassins and their methods — he was once a Lotus Assassin himself, and says that for his former masters to be involved, the matter must be more important than is at first apparent. According to Zu, pursuing the matter will require reaching the Imperial City, where the Lotus Assassins are based. The flyer taken from Gao does not have sufficient range to reach the Imperial city from Two Rivers, but should be enough to reach Tien's Landing, a trading town. It is hoped that from there, it will be possible to find a way to the Imperial City. The party will then automatically head back to the flyer and leave Two Rivers. This is the conclusion of both the quest and Chapter 1. Journal entries Category:Jade Empire Category:Main story quests Category:Quests